All that I Need
by xCxBubblezx
Summary: Sophia Torres Grey needs one thing. To find her father. And she wants nothing to do with Shane Grey. Unfortunatly there may be a problem with that. NAITLYN JANIELLE possible SMITCHIE
1. Prologue

My name is Sophia Torres-Grey and I am 15 years old. Let me tell you a little bit about my life. I live with my mother Mitchie Torres in New York City where I go to a fancy private school that I hate. I know what you must all be thinking. Rich girl with an amazing house and a great life.

Well, the truth in the matter is that I really do not have any of those things. Let me start from the beginning. First off, I do not have a father. Well I do in a matter of speaking but I do not know who he is.

To be honest I do not really care. Him and my mom had a huge falling out and he left her and me. Never looking back. He knows about me but doesn't care enough to see me. That's what I figured anyway. I do not ever bring up my dad to my mom. It upsets her too much.

Anyway, my mom is not rich and we do not live in a fancy brownstone of apartment complex. No, we live in the middle class area. It is not bad at all. Just in the middle. It is the best of both worlds when you think about it. All of the neighbors are so nice and they generally care about each other. There is not crime. Just peace. If I had to say that would be one of the best parts of my life.

Especially because my best friend Ryan lived next door to me. He and I spend almost every waking moment together. Not only is he my best friend but he also happens to be my boyfriend. Unfortunately, he goes to public school since he cannot afford the school I go to. It is ok though we make it work. I have many friends in my school, and in Ryan's school.

Well how does my mom afford to send me to such a great school? Well it really is quite simple. She has some very close friends who also happen to be very very loaded. You may actually know who they are. They were in a very famous band called Connect 3. Yup, that's right, I know Nate and Jason Grey.

My mom and I are very close to them. They may be known are Nate and Jason of Connect 3 but to me, its Uncle Nate and Uncle Jason. I am sure you are all wondering where Shane Grey fits into all of this. The answer is simple actually. I never met him.

Go figure right? Not Even Uncle Jase or Uncle Nate see him anymore. The band broke up about 14 years ago. I do not know for sure. I never found the reason important. All I know is that Shane Grey was too egotistical and jerkish and the brothers had enough.

When Shane was confronted by my Uncles he quit the band and went solo. In fact, he still is making albums and touring around. I think his tour is going to kick up soon. The only people that Shane contacts every now and again is his parents. The brothers are not on good terms for whatever reason.

I have never questioned anything about that kind of stuff. It is all in the past. I did not find it worth to bring it up. But that was a long time ago. Now I am 15 without a father, and I think it is damn well time that I find out who he is. I cannot be worried about Shane Grey. I need to find my father.

Unfortunately all of that is going to have to wait. My Uncles are flying up from LA to NYC to visit me and my mom along with my aunts.

You see, Uncle Nate and Uncle Jason are married. Uncle Nate married my mom best friend Caitlyn Geller. Uncle Nate may be done with the music biz and is retired but Auntie Cait is not. She is a music producer for some very big names. Yeah, that's right, she produced music for Paramore, Green Day, Simple plan and more. But the best part is that she and Uncle Nate are expecting. I am so excited. Since my mom was pregnant with me at 19, I do not have any cousins close to my age.

There is also Uncle Jase. He married this woman named Danielle about 12 years ago. They were together for a few years before he finally tied the knot. They have one son named Andy who is 5 but he is not coming up with them. He is staying at Grandma and Grandpa's house in Texas.

I really am so excited for them all to come up. I have not seen them for over a year with everyone so busy. But, after they leave in two weeks, I will go back on my hunt to find my father. I could always ask one of them because I am sure they all know. But I do not want them to tell my mom. I do not want her to find out I do indeed want to know who my father is. I think she already feels guilty enough having me grow up all these years without him even though she thinks I want nothing to do with him. If she knew the truth, I would feel bad.

The best part of my life is having such a great family. Even though most of them really are not related to me. Why is my last name Grey then? I asked my mom that same thing before. She says that I disserve to have a real family. Since the Grey's practically are, my mom had my last name be Torres-Grey to make it seem more like they are my family.

I find that silly but whatever. When people ask me what my last name is I leave out the Grey part, no one in my school even knows my real last name is Grey. I do not want people to know I am "related" to them.

If they did they would just end up using me to get to them. Also, who wants to be connected to Shane Grey? Even though technically we are not at all, well, the thought that some people might think that makes me want to puke.

If there is one thing in the world I want to do besides finding my father is that I never, ever, want to cross paths with Shane Grey.

**AN: So what do you think? A new chapter will be posted soon. Because this is the first chapter there is no dialogue. But I promise the rest of the chapters will not be like this. **

**Leave me a review and tell me what you think **


	2. Aunts, Uncles, And Shane Grey

**So here is the first chapter of the story. I found this chapter on my computer a few weeks ago when I was going through my old stuff and figured, why not add put it on . The Prologue I wrote yesterday to make an introduction to this story and I am now currently working on the next chapter. It is just about done but needs to be edited.**

At 7 am my mom walked into my room to wake me up.

"Come on Sophia, We need to go meet your Aunts and Uncles."

"Okay, okay, I will be ready in a few seconds." Once I saw she was out the door I went back to bed.

Call me a teenager but in my mind 7 was way too early to wake up on a summer day. In reality, I do not see the reason for me having to go and get them at JFK. They can just take a car here but no. Mom says we have to go and get them.

Personally I think that she just is trying to show her appreciation for all that they have done for us.

In reality I really do love them all. But come on? Is it really necessary to get them so early? They are moving here after all. They wanted to get away from LA. Why they think raising a family is better in NYC than LA is beyond me. I think they just want to be closer to mom.

A half an hour later we were in the airport waiting for them. Their plane was talking forever to get here. In the mean time my mom and I were sipping a cup of coffee while we were waiting.

All of a sudden I saw a flash followed by a clicking sound. The paparazzi were here. But who were they taking pictures of? Uncle Nate and Uncle Jay's plane did not land yet and mom never entered the music business.

I looked to see who they were taking pictures of. I could not tell who it was as there was a crowd that surrounded the person that came out of the area where the private planes landed.

All of a sudden my mom seemed to get nervous and fidgety.

"What's the matter mom?"

"Oh nothing, umm why don't I text your uncles and we get away from this crowd. I'll tell them to meet us at the apartment."

Hmmm that's weird. Oh well. Now I have more time to go and hang out with Ryan.

When we got back to the apartment and went over to see Ryan. That's when I rembered he was gone for the week to visit his grandparents. When I got back to the apartment I noticed that they were all there. They did not notice me coming in. They were in a discussion about something . So I did what any normal teen would do, I listened in.

"Did she see him at all Mitch?" asked Uncle Jason.

"No, I got her out of their before she could see him or he could see us. What is he doing here?"

"His is not doing any type of formal tour or anything, the next few weeks he is going to be here in the city doing shows and publicity things." Answered Uncle Nate. He was always the business one out of them all.

Before they could say anything more I let myself be known.

"Oh my gosh do not tell me this is little Sophia?"

"Yup, its me aunt Caitlyn. And you saw me like a year ago, not 10."

My aunts then proceeded to attack me with hugs.

"Take a step back" instructed Caitlyn, "Let me get a good look at you."

I had my raven colored curly hair down with some black eyeliner that framed my brown eyes. I really did not look much like my mom. She had pin straight brown hair. I got most of my looks and personality from my father; whoever he may be.

"Oh my Sophia" said Aunt Danielle, " you look so stunning. If only your father could see you now. " Once she realized what she said she had a look of horror on her face.

So I guess that proved what I thought was right, they all know who my dad is.

"Oh my gosh, Mitchie! I am soo sorry, it just slipped out."

"It's ok really Aunt Danny, I do not care that you know who he is, in fact, I could care less about him period. The truth was, I really do want to meet him. But I do not have to let them known that. Now why don't we see what's on hot tunes.

_This just in, Shane Grey is hitting up the Big Apple. He was seen arriving at JFK earlier today with his new girlfriend of the week it seems. This one is named Chloe Bridges, an up and coming actress. But what we really want to know is when Shane Grey will drop this bad boy act. He is no longer a teenage popstar, he is now 35, he needs to learn that his actions have consequences. _

_Yes, that is right, it seems as though he is still his same jerk self as he was when Connect 3 broke up. However, he is still the talented heart throb_

_In other news actress Nikki Rease was spotted…_

I turned it off.

"Well, now that that's all over in going to go in and take a nap. Being pregnant sure takes a lot out of you."

"I'll come in with you babe." Aww, They are just the cutest couple ever.

"Sophia, are you going to be ok by yourself? Me, Danni and Jasey are going out for food." I tried to hid my smile. This would be perfect. They would all leave. Aunt Cait and Uncle Nate are sleeping… I can do some digging on my father.

"Actually, if Sophie does not mind I think I will stay here." Ah, Uncle Jase, the only person in this whole planet that can get away with calling me Sophie.

"Oh, I do not mind at all Uncle Jacy." Yup that's right, I was the only one who could call him Jacy.

Well there goes my chance to start digging around. Oh well. Me and Jacy are sure to have fun.

Once everyone was out of the house Uncle Jay and I sat down to watch some TV. That was when one of the episodes of where are they now came on to TV. Uncle Jay and I decided to watch it. His eyes were glued to the TV. It was of Connect 3. They were talking and showing clips of the good days. While as for me, I was paying more attention to him. His eyes lit up, it looked like he was remembering the good times he had with all of his brothers.

I continued to watch TV until the episode was over. That's when I asked a question he was not prepared for.

"Uncle Jason?"

"Yeah Soph?" He turned to me with the look of curiosity on his face.

"Do you miss him?" He tilted his head to that resembling the look of a confused puppy.

"Who?"

Then I said the two words that made me sick. "Shane Grey."

You know, it is funny when you think about. I have been to his childhood home so many times. I am practically related to the guy, I even call his parents Grandma and Grandpa but I feel the need to say Shane Grey. Not Uncle Shane or even Shane.

There is the fact that I suppose that I never met him that I call him by full name but it is more to it than that. I feel that it makes it less personal when you say his full name. And to be honest I really do not want to know him on a personal level at all. I want nothing to do with him.

Maybe it is my new found curiosity of finding my father that makes me realize that I also want to know what Shane Grey did that was so bad.

Uncle Jason turned to me with a sad smile upon his face.

"He is my brother, I care about him a lot and I do miss him but I am afraid he is too long gone. We are never going to be how were back when that was filmed." He pointed to the TV.

"What do you know about him anyway? What has you wondering about him? You never wanted anything to do with him." He was confused, but so was I.

He made a good point. Why do I care? Then, I realized something.

"You are right, I could care less. But I want to know what he did that was so bad that tore this family apart."

He let out a heavy sigh. Oh boy, this cannot be good.

"I hate to play the adult card but I have to. He made some very bad choices that had many bad affects, hurting many people along the way; including your mother."

This was news to me. I had no idea that she even knew him either. I guess it makes sense though.

I was trying to figure out the timeline in my head. My mom met Caitlyn when she was 16 at Camp Rock, I knew that much. I was born two years after that when my mom was 18. I was told my mom knew Nate the same time as Caitlyn so she had to know Uncle Jason because she was friends with Danielle before I was born, they all met her through Uncle Jason. Not to mention Connect 3 did not break up until two years after I was born. So she had to of known him too.

"Ok, my turn for questions, what do you know about my brother?"

"Not much, I know that you guys were signed to a record label when you were 17, him 15, and Uncle Nate 13. A few years after that he turned into a jerk. He was sent to a Camp Rock right before his 17th birthday. He changed, then something happened two years later when he was twenty, he turned back into a jerk. Then when you were 24 , he was 22, and Uncle Nate was 20 you broke up, he went solo while you all retired. Why did you break up anyway?"

"He felt like we betrayed him when we told him to lose the act. We left things and ignored them for two years and it all came crashing down. He had resentment and we were sick of his attitude."

Man, that was tough. I guess I do have some respect for him, maybe, possibly.

I let out a small laugh trying to lighten the mood.

"Well that's enough Shane Grey for a night, more TV?" I grabbed the remote and turned on Hot Tunes. I wanted to see if they were going to talk about Taylor Swift. She is my favorite artist.

As I was watching Hot Tunes I started to think. Hmm maybe this Shane Grey was not so bad.

**AN: So leave a review and tell me what you think. And just for the record I know that i an making it obvious who Shophia's father is. I did that for a reason. :P**


	3. Courtesy of Uncle Jason's credit card

A few days later everyone went out to eat and I stayed behind. I had to get stuff ready for soccer to begin. You see, unlike my mother, I happen to be very athletic as well as musically inclined. I play many sports. When school starts I will be doing soccer so practices start in the summer.

I also have the habit of doing everything until the last moment. This is why I am currently looking through a bunch of files trying to find my birth certificate. Why they need that to be able to play is beyond me.

Normally I would just ask my mom to find it but practice starts soon and the sheet is due today with my mother not home.

Ah! Victory, I found it. I wonder what is on it anyway.

I started reading through it. Name Sophia Catherine Torres-Grey. Weight: 8 lbs. 9 ounces. Hight: 25 inches. Mother: Michelle Demetria Torres. Father: Shane Adam Grey. Say what now?

I cannot get over this. I quickly made a copy of this and put everything back the way it was. I went out and pretended to go to practice, so my mom did not get suspicious.

In reality I just was walking around the city. I had to clear my head.

Shane Grey is my father.

This all makes so much sense. The reason everyone is so against him. My mother was in love with him and he knocked her up. Once he found out he got scared and ran. He wanted nothing to do with me. He knows I exist, he chooses not to be in my life.

Well that is about to change. I am going to go up to Shane Grey and give him a piece of my mind. In the mean time, I need to act like nothing is going on as I figure out a way to meet him without being escorted out by a bodyguard.

Ah, this could be difficult.

…..

When I got home everyone was there.

"So how was soccer practice?" Aunti Danni asked me.

"Oh, it was good. We do not have practice for the rest of the summer so I am happy I have a whole summer to myself." So it was a small lie but still. This whole Shane Grey is my daddy thing is going to take up all of my time.

"I was thinking that maybe us girls all have a spa day today if you are up for it."

Damn, have I ever mentioned how much I love Aunt Cait? Because a spa day sounds like just something I could use. All this stress is not good for my complexion. Yeah, yeah, I know I just sounded like a totally spoiled rich girl but… what can I say? I have my moments.

"Sounds like a plan." Answered mom.

Aunt Caitlyn then proceeded to plop down on Uncle Nate, followed by an "ohf" from him.

She turned to him, batted her eyelashes, and stated to give him butterfly kisses.

It was a funny sight to watch. He was pudding under her. He started to moan and whine her name.

"Caaiiiityyy, stoppp."

"No until you give me what I want."

"Ah, fine, fine, you win."

With a smile she got off him as Uncle Nate reached into his back pocket and handed her his credit card.

"Thank you" she said and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"*coughwippedcough*" I said and laughed when I saw the face he made at me.

Everyone else but Nate laughed as we were walking out the door.

…..

In total the trip was very relaxing, that was until we were walking out of the spa. As we stepped out some paparazzi were there. Not a mob or anything but there was at least 20. They were screaming and shouting and asking Aunt Caitlyn and Aunt Danielle how the boys were all doing. They even recognized who mom was.

I was half expecting them to ask how we felt about Shane but instead they wanted to know about me. Mom quickly shot it down saying I was a friend of the family that they were trying to show a good time to.

To be honest I was kind of put out by it. Was she embarrassed if people found out she had a child out of wedlock when she was a teenager?

I was a bit annoyed with her but I guess she had no other choice. I tried not to let it bother me too much and read too much into the situation.

Once I got home I went up into my room.

I turned on my laptop and checked my e-mail. I saw I had an e-mail form Ryan.

_Hey Phia, I hope you are doing well. I really miss you. I will be home in about 5 days if everything goes as planned. I cannot wait to see you again._

_Lots of love Ryan 333_

Aww, he is so cute. As I was deleting all of the spam I had, a pop up showed up. It was an advertisement for Shane Grey in concert. I was about to delete it when it gave me the perfect idea.

I could go to one of his concerts and go back stage and speak my mind to him.

I then googled it and found a site where they were selling tickets for his show in NYC for this week. I checked the price….. $1500 for front row seats.

Holy fuck! People would actually pay that much to see him. I checked up how much money I had saved. Roughly $600. Not to mention there is no where to buy back stage passes.

Well, I guess I am out of luck. I closed my laptop up and I went to the living room where everyone was.

"So I am thinking we go to the Lady GaGa concert in two weeks. I am thinking front row, back stage passes." Smirked Aunt Danielle.

Mom and Aunt Caitlyn began to squeal. Wow. "But I am sure they are sold out for front row and it's not like you can just get backstage passes off the internet or anything." Mom said.

Damn, am I really the only one that did not know that?

"Mitchie, darling, that is what we have husbands for. Jason, get in here!"

Seconds later both Uncle Nate and Jason were in the room. Damn, they are both soo whipped.

"Jay," Aunti Danni said in a pout, "can you get us front row seats to Lady GaGa and backstage passes?"

The boys started to chuckle.

"Sure, anything for you guys. Four tickets and passes on the way." Uncle Jase said. He kissed her forehead and made some calls.

Hmm, this just gave me the perfect idea. I just excused myself and headed off to my room.

…..

My plan went into motion the next day. Uncle Nate's blood sugar was low so he spent the whole day in bed with Aunt Cai just laying down and relaxing. My mom had to go to work so she was gone. Uncle Jason and Aunt Danni went out for a lunch all to themselves. Their 5 year old son was coming up soon. Not that they did not love the kid but they really needed their alone time. Because Uncle Jason's iPhone was dead he borrowed Uncle Nate's and left his to charge.

Even though his phone was completely charged a few minutes after he left he was far too impatient for that.

Perfect. I took his phone and went though his contact list. When I found the number I wanted I pressed the call button and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello Mr. Grey, what can I do for you today?" The voice asked.

"Actually, this is Danielle, his wife." I replied.

"Oh, of course, what can I do for you today?"

"I would like tickets for Jason to see his brother for tomorrow night and backstage passes."

"Oh," she tried to hid her shock. "that can be done."

"Thank-you very much. When you call to contact me about the tickets can you not call this number, call my personal number. It is 764-631-6313."

"Oh course, have a great day."

With that I smiled and hung up.

This was working out very nicely.

….

Three hours later she called my back. She said that she would deliver the tickets to "my" apartment. I told her the number of Ryan's.

Luckily I had a key so I went in, got the passes, and came out.

When I got back to the apartment the adults were all planning their day for tomorrow.

"Well Nate and I are going out to buy some things for the baby." Aunt Caitlyn said as she was rubbing her belly and Nate placed a kiss on her temple.

"I have work all day so I won't be home until late." Replied mom.

"Well Danni," Uncle Jason said as he turned towards Aunt Danni " It seems as though it me, you, and Sophia. What do you girls want to do?"

"Well, actually I was going to hang out with some of my school friends tomorrow."

"So, then I guess me and Danni will hang out here?" he said looking over towards Danielle.

"Ohhh I got a better idea, lets go bird watching!" good same old air-headed Jason.

"Whatever you want hunny." Sometimes I have no idea how she puts up with him.

…

It was time. Everyone was gone so I walked out of the building and hailed the cab. Not too long after I arrived at my destination. I walked into the building and took my seat.

Was it necessary to get front row tickets to I man I hate? No, but I did not pay for it. I was courtesy of Uncle Jason's credit-card.


	4. Before Puberty Hit

The concert went pretty well. If there is one complement I can give my father is that he sure can sing well. He was very interactive with the crowd and everyone seemed to love him.

The girl who is sitting to my right is really started to get on my nerves. She has since before the show even started.

_I just arrived in my seat as she sat down. The first thing that I noticed was the 'I LOVE U SHANE GREY! MARRY MEE ;)'shirt she was wearing. I find that very disturbing. It kind of made me want to throw up in my mouth a little. She also felt to need to talk to me which proved to be less than stellar. _

"_Hi, my name is Christy, I am so excited to be here? Are you excited, you do not seem to be. You are the only one sitting down. Why is that? How can you be so calm when we could practically touch him why he comes on?" _

_She really seemed very creepy the way she kept asking questions nonstop. Try to picture her like that crazy fan girl from iCarly. _

"_Well, for starters I hate Shane Grey and I hate his music. I am not excited to be here and I could care less how close he is now. I have some unfinished business to take care of. I am only watching the show to pass the time for this to be over and I can be on my way."_

Sure, was it rude? Yes, but I was so not in the mood at all.

It took quite a long time for the crowds to start to move. I just waited in my seat for a while. I started to walk over to that backstage entrance.

When I got up to the security guard he put his arm up and would not let me through.

"Sorry young lady, no entry. Mr. Grey does not like backstage visitors. I know for a fact that no one gets any passes. Why don't you go save your time and just go and find your mom and be off."

"Well, you see, there are a few things wrong with that. For one, I did not come with my mom, I came by myself. I figured my dad or maybe one of my uncles would give me a ride home. And two, I have a pass, right here." I took it out of my pocket and showed him.

He seemed very surprised but let me through none the less. He even showed me where to go to wait for Shane Grey. He said he was going to go and find him and that I can just stay put here.

I thanked him and he went off. I took out my iPod and began to listen to some songs to pass the time_._

All of a sudden I heard no other than Shane Grey.

"Are you really that retarded? Huh? It obviously was fake! Did you even scan it? No you didn't! Now I have to go in and fix this. God, is everyone morons around here?"

And with that he came stomping in.

"Let's get this over with. Let me see this pass. I do not know who you think you are but you cannot be going around making fake backstage passes." I handed it over to him with a smug look on my face.

I tried to hold in my smirk when I saw the look on his face. I could tell he was thinking that the pass would be made of like lined paper or something and looked discouraged that it looked real.

"Scan this Marty, let's see once and for all that this is a fake pass and I can get on my way."

Once the security guard scanned it, he had a puzzling look on his face. He scanned it once more, and then again.

Shane was growing impatient.

"So do you have a name or not?"

"Well, yeah but I think that there is something wrong with this."

"Why, what does it say?" asked Shane. He was getting very annoyed. I could tell that he just wanted this pass to be fake and be on his way.

"Well, it is real. But that's not just it. It says it was purchased by Jason Grey's credit card. And he is not here, just this girl. It's impossible."

Fuck. My. Life. Now they will know for sure something is up. I cannot believe I have not thought this over.

Oh course it would have some type of name or something on it. How could I of been so stupid? I was looking around the room between Marty's and Shane's face. I needed to think of something and fast.

"Marty, why don't you leave us alone." Wow, I gotta give it to him. He seemed quite calm. Once Marty was out of the room and the door was closed it was a different story.

"OK, spill before I call the cops. How did you get these passes? And I do not want to hear you are his daughter or anything because I know for a fact he has a 5 year old son and Nate does not have any kids." Hmm, I was not expecting him to know that.

"Actually, he does. Well, not yet technically. Caitlyn's pregnant." Yeah, I was getting off topic but I wanted to drag this out. I did see a flash of happiness in his eyes when he found out about the unborn baby.

I know that this will most likely be the only time I get to see him in person. He will not want to see me once he finds out I am his daughter. But I do not think it will be much longer, he has to recognize me right? Maybe my mom sent him pictures of me or something and he is trying to play dumb and see how much I know.

"Like I said, you are not related so spill. Who are you and how did you get this pass?"

I saw kind of shock and disappointed. He did not recognize me. That slimmer of hope I had was now gone, disappointment took my place.

I suddenly remembered all of the anger I had towards him.

"You do not recognize me do you?" I could see him try and rack his brain for who I was but he came up with nothing. By now I was pacing in front of him. "Well, who can blame you right?" I said with as much sarcasm that I could muster up. "I did not really expect you to anyway. I mean, you have not seen me for 15 years. I grew up a lot."

"I am sorry but I do not know who you are. Can you just tell me how you got the passes and my brother's credit card?"

"What do you care about your brother anyway? You left them all behind. Do you even know anything about them besides their kids? I am sure Grandma told you that weather you wanted to know or not. So that does not really count.

"But tell me this, do you know what happened to Uncle Nate last year? Huh?" I did not give him time to answer me. I knew what the answer would have been anyway.

"He had complications from his diabetes. He fell into a diabetic coma for a week! He could have died! Or how about the fact that Uncle Jason loved kids just the same as he still loves birds form all those year ago? Or how about the fact that Uncle Jase gave me the old version of a song you all recorded a while ago to annoy Uncle Nate because he was embarrassed by the fact he had not yet to go through puberty when the song was recorded?"

"So I will tell you what you want to know. Will that make you happy? I hate you and your music. You messed up our entire family. I wanted to come face to face to you and say that to you. I took uncle Jase's phone and called it in. I had it charged to his credit card because I could not pay for these tickets and my mom would get suspicious if she was a $1500 charge on it. But with Uncle Jason a $1500 would not draw suspicion."

I took a deep breath and looked over at Shane Grey. He was about to say something when my phone rang. It was Uncle Nate. I smiled at the familiar ringtone. It was the song I mentioned to Shane before. When you look me in the eyes. The version before Uncle Nate went into puberty.

"_O__oooohhh yeah ooooh yeah  
If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I can't make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

When yo—…"

"Hello?" I answered. I could see the look of confusion on Shane's face.

"Sophia, are you ok? You were supposed to be home hours ago. Where are you?"

"I went out with my friend Catherine. I guess you did not see my note." I lied quickly.

"Well when are you going to get home? You better be back before everyone else or I am dead meat."

"Relax, I am going to take a taxi home. I promise I will be back before mom and everyone. I am sorry I left without telling you. I knew your blood sugar was low and you were not feeling well. I did not want to bother you."

"It's ok. I forgive you. Just please, get home safe soon. Love you."

"Love you too Uncle Nate. Be home soon. I promise."

With that I ended the call and looked toward Shane Grey.

"Well there you go, Natey wants you home so scram." I could tell he had no interest in me so I started to walk away. Not before I asked for some cab money which surprisingly he gave me.

As I was walked out he said something that caught my attention.

"Well I cannot believe that my little brother Frankie actually had the nerve to knock some girl up and become a teenage father. Damn, what's with all these Grey's with kids?"

That was when I had the last straw. I turned to him with the utmost distaste and said the next few words that I will have soon in later years learned to regret.

"I am not Frankie's daughter, I am not Nate's daughter, I am not Jason's daughter. I unfortunately enough have to live my life knowing Shane Grey is my father, that's right. My name is Sophia Catherine Torres-Grey, if you even care. With that I proceeded by walking out of the door, trying to leave one socked Shane Grey.

"Wait, let me at least dive you home."

Now I know before I said that telling him who I was was my greatest mistake but I was wrong. The next thing I did was even worse. I let Shane Grey dive me home. And with that, my life became even more complicated and opened the door to hell.

**AN: There you have it, the next chapter**** Sorry it took sooo long to get out. I was having major problems with the ending. I'm still not too happy with it but oh well :P. **

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Your opinion matters to me and reviews make my day **

**By the way a I am in the beginning process of writing another story. And for those of you who read my other story I promise I will have it updated soon**


	5. Tampons and PMSing?

**So here it is, the next chapter :) 3,198 words! longest yet! Sorry i have not updated in so long. My laptop needs a new batery so it cannot be used so i am on my computer. Unfortunatly i cannot post my new story untill i can use my laptop agian... anywho... Chatpter 5:)**

* * *

The way home was filled with awkward silences. I had nothing left to say to him and he had no idea what to say to me. The only talking that went on was me giving him directions to the house.

When we got there he gave a confused look and turned to me.

"You live here?" I could hear the surprise in his voice.

"Um, yeah why?"

"Well, this is like a really high end apartment building. How could your mom afford this?" The way he said this made me kind of mad. Like he was so much better and he was looking down upon my mother.

"Well she had some help with the place and with the tuition to my school." He was giving me the look to explain so I went on. "Uncle Nate, Uncle Jason, Grandma and Grandpa."

"And before you say anything she did not want the money. She tried to tell them that I was her responsibility and that she could find a way to be a single parent at 19. However the insisted saying that normally there are two parents and that since you would not help they thought of it as their responsibility to make sure we were healthy and safe."

"Well, you should probably get home. I bet you are stressing Nate out. That's not good for diabetics. Besides, I have to meet with my manager and then I have a date with Ashley. So any day now."

Well, I have to say as I watched Shane speed off, even though as it turns out he really does not regret no knowing me, I cannot help but to be happy. I have found and talked to my dad. I can now close this chapter on my life.

Or so I thought.

**SHANE P.O.V**

I sped off and left Sophia to go inside before Nate goes into a diabetic coma. To say I was surprised when I found out that beautiful, smart child was my little Sophia was… wow. I cannot even explain it.

You see, I was very scared when I found out that Mitchie's eggo was preggo. I really did love Mitchie and all but damn. I was not anywhere near ready to be a father.

I stayed with Mitchie all through pregnancy and the birth. I even got to hold her in my arms. Eventually, I would show up to help Mitchie less and less as times went on. Then a tour came up with my brothers after about a month so I left. I never came back nor looked back.

Mitchie did not understand how I could go without seeing her. She loved every bone in her body. I guess it is true. Mothers just have that special bond with the baby from the beginning. I mean, the little creature did live inside her for 9 months and three days.

It was different for me though. I was a young rock star. I had no time for babies. So I just left them. I think that was what put my brothers over the edge with me. We fought constantly, me mad at them for not minding their own business and them for getting fed up with my horrible attitude.

About two years after her birth we broke up. I found a new manager—Bobby and went solo. They took the other route and focused on family.

Speaking of Bobby, I just arrived at his office.

When I walked in, I went right passed Holly, the receptionist.

"Mr. Gray! You cannot walk in there just yet. Mr. Conrad is not ready for you."

Without stopping and looking back I said, more like shouted, "Well, he told me to come in now, I am coming. I don't care if he is ready or not."

When I stormed in I noticed Taylor Swift was in there talking to him. I smirked at her and she gave me a dirty look back. Still not too happy about the break up. Ha. They must be talking about her new album that is coming out.

Soon she left and it was just me with Bobby Conrad.

"You may take a seat now"

"Listen, I am just going to get right to the point. A lot of reporters say you arguing with a teenaged girl back stage. I will be honest with you. It does not look good. It is time for damage control."

"And what do you have in mind?"

"Show you are keeping no secrets. Take her out tomorrow morning and spend the whole day with her."

"No way in hell would Mitchie let me. Let alone Sophia agree to it."

"Who are they?"

"Mitchie is an old… family friend and Sophia is her daughter." I did not want him to know the truth. If he did, and then the media found out I was having a screaming match with my estranged daughter… let's just say it would not be good. Not only that but they would find my purity ring is now just for show.

"I do not care. If you do not do this tomorrow, then I will cancel every show you have until you do so. It may not seem like it but I really am looking out for you."

"Whatever, I am going. This is Ashley's only night in the City."

:.:.:.:.:

Not too long after I found myself at Ashley's hotel suite. I swiped the card she gave me and I went right in.

"Hey baby. Listen, instead of going out let's just stay here." I turned and took in her appearance. She had some green lacy bra with a matching g- string on and a see though robe.

It showed off her long, tanned legs. Damn, how lucky can I get? Let's just say I got hard… fast. Without even saying a word I walked up to her and kissed her hard. Letting my lower half rub up against her warm middle.

We continued kissing and moaning as we made our way to her bed. My clothes were taken off as we went. Not too long after we were both naked and in bed with me thrusting in and out of her.

After we were done I left and headed back to my hotel room. It was not like I had to stay, it was just a good fuck; nothing more.

Once I got back to my hotel room I went straight to bed. One concert, one meeting with Sophia and Bobby, and a great fuck, man I was tired.

* * *

**SOPHIA'S P.O.V.**

When I woke up I could hear my mom talking to someone. When I got out of bed I pressed my ear up to me door. I recognized that voice. It was Shane. Fuck. I ran out of the room as fast as I could into the living room where Shane and Mom were.

"How do you even know were we live Shane?" Mom asked. Shane looked down, up to me, and back at my mom.

She then tuned to me looking confused. I broke down crying.

"I'm sorry mommy, I am so so so sorry. I just wanted to meet him. Face to face one time. For some closure. He drove me home last night, that's how he knows were we live. I'm sorry. I knew it was a mistake."

"It's ok baby. Don't worry; I am not mad at you." Then she gave a stern look to Shane.

"Now what do you want?" He continued by saying all this shit his manager told him ending in him asking if we could spend the day together so the press do not get the wrong idea.

"No. I do not want to spend the day with him. Please mommy." I gave her the puppy dog look that always cracks her.

"One day cannot hurt. Put on a fake smile and the day will fly by. Then he can be out of your life forever."

I gave this idea some thought. I was still not all too happy with it but I was the one that went to him in the first place. Not to mention the fact that after today he can be out of my life forever. That did seem pretty good.

I am sure it must seem odd that I made such a big deal about meeting him in the first place and now I do not want anything to do with him but I realized that I really do not need a dad for my life to be complete. Not to mention said dad is an asshole.

I mumble an 'I guess' and went back to my room to get ready.

Right now I am in the car with "dad" heading to go knows where. One of his songs came onto the radio and out of habit I changed it.

"Not a fan of my music I see?" he said with some humor to his voice.

I looked at him sheepishly, "Honestly, maybe I would think it was ok but the fact that it's you kind of ruins it for me."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You may not understand it now but I really was doing what was best for you."

I just looked out the window. Before I know it the car stopped and we were a bit out of the city at a cozy looking diner. I turned to Shane.

"They have the best food here. Come on, I bet you will love it."

I followed him out of the car and into the diner.

"Shane, is that you?" A lady came out of the kitchen wearing an apron. I can only assume that she is one of the waitresses.

"Hey Sherri, long time to see eh?"

She ushered us to a small table away from view so people would not notice and handed out menus.

"And who do we have here?" She asked me.

"Hello, my name is Sophia." I said with a sweet smile, "and I am forced to spend the day with him." By the time I finished the sentence my sweet smile was gone replaced by a glare aimed at my father.

Shane gave out a chuckle and replied "Cute little thing, huh?"

"So what can I get you guys?"

"I will have eggs sunny side up with home fries."

"And for you sweetie?"

"I will have the triple chocolate chip pancakes and a chocolate milk please."

She was about to walk away when Shane "dad" stopped her.

"No way, try again. You are not having that much sugar before 10am." Sure, he picks now to act like a dad.

I gave him the best puppy pout I could that makes everyone go weak at the knees. Sherri just started to laugh.

"Aw, Shane, she looks just like you when you were younger."

"Not going to work Soph. Place a different order." Ok, now he is just getting on my nerves.

"No. You cannot tell me what to do. I am not 5. I can order what I like."

"Well, I am paying for it so I say pick something else."

"You are not my mom nor Uncle Nate or Uncle Jason. You cannot tell me what to do."

"Well guess what, I am in charge today and what I say goes. She will have the same as me Sherri."

"Are you trying to kill me? I am allergic to potatoes… and you."

"Ok, that is enough Sophia Catherine Gray. Stop causing a scene."

"Oh that's rich," I laughed without humor, "it is because of you causing a scene last night that I have to be with you today." Just then Sherri came out with our food. I did not even notice she left.

"Gee Sophia, PMS much?" My jaw dropped. I cannot believe he just said that to me. I was just about to say something smart back to him when I had the best idea ever. I just smirked and finished my meal.

Once we both finished eating I was walking towards the car when I over heard Sherri and Shane talking.

"Just give her some time Shane, she will warm up to you."

"We do not have time. This is a one time thing to get Bobby off my back. I mean, she is a great girl but we were not meant to be family.

"But you do love her. I can see it in your eyes."

I continued walking trying not to over-analyze what Sherri said.

Once again we were in the car going god knows where again when I decided to put my next plan into action.

"Shane?"

He replied with a humf.

"I was just thinking about what you said about me PMSing and you are so right. I forgot it was close to that time. I left my wristlet at home with my tampons in them. Can we stop by the store and you pick up some for me?"

I could tell he was uncomfortable and I tried to hide my smirk. He muttered a yes.

We stopped by the store and he handed me some money. He said he would wait in the car.

"Oh well, I have bad craps and if I get up they will be worse… can you go in and get them?" I asked with a puppy dog pout.

"Sure… what um… brand?" He was so uncomfortable. It was funny.

"Playtex Sport."

Once he was out of the car I followed him in, making sure he could not see me. I was not going to miss this.

Once he got to the isle he just kind of stared at it for a few seconds like he was mentally preparing himself for it. Once he did go down the isle he looked so lost. He randomly grabbed a box and went to pay for it. I ran back into the car before he came out.

**

* * *

****SHANE'S P.O.V.**

That was horrible. I never, ever want to have to be subjected to that horror ever again. When I got to the isle I was so lost. Who knew there were so many different types? I sure didn't.

All I know is that I have to get out of here… fast. I grabbed the box that was right next to me. It said Playtex Sport. Well I do have to admit. Now that it is all over I have to say it was not all that bad.

When I went to pay the man behind the counter gave me the man-she's-got-you-whipped look.

When I got back to my car I handed her over the _idem._ She took one look at me and then one look at the box, and then back to me.

"You got the wrong box."

_WHAT?_

"These are too big. Go back and get me the box that says regular."

Being the good person I am I did. Not without the cashier laughing a bit at me.

Once I got back to the car she just started laughing at me.

"What?" sometimes Sophia just really confuses me.

"I do not need them."

WHAT?

"I'm not PMSing and I don't have my period. I just wanted to see you look so uncomfortable… and you did!

**SOPHIA'S P.O.V. **

Ha! I Have finally gotten back at him for his little comment at the diner.

"So where to next?"

"Laser tag." He replied. Huh… maybe he really is not so bed. He really does seem to be able to have a good time when he wants to.

Laser tag was awesome and so was this day. But, now the day is over and it is time to go home, back to my normal life.

"Hey Shane?"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking, well, your manager did say you had to spend the whole day with me and since it is only 5, can you come in and hang out a bit. This is my only day to have a father, I want to make the best of it."

I looked up at him hopefully. I was kind of scared he would say no.

But he didn't. He smiled back at me and said sure.

So that is how we found ourselves a few hours later sitting on the coach watching the ridiculous reports on HotTunes.

Since Shane was in the popular celebrity crowd he tended to know just about all of the stories they were reporting and he told me how much they were exaggerating. It was very funny.

He was having fun and laughing to until a report about him came up.

_Earlier today, cameras spotted Shane Gray at a CVS just outside of NYC. However, what is most surprising was what he bought. No, it was not Condoms or pregnancy tests. It was tampons for a younger girl. Witnesses say she was just giving him a hard time and messing with him. But now, this has us wondering. Could this possibly be a part of Shane's past?_

To say he was mad would be an understatement. He went storming out of the apartment and towards his car.

"Look, I am sorry but relax, can't you take a joke?"

"A joke? No, I am going to be the laughing stock of all of my friends and the media until something more interesting pops up. Not to mention this whole day was supposed to be a way to get the media to forget about you. Not to give them ideas to dig deeper! I hope you have enjoyed having a father for the day but time's up. I am gone."

I did not even notice that I started crying, or that mom witnessed the whole thing and was trying to get me inside. I do not know why I am so upset. I do not really care about him in the first place.

"Shh, it's ok. Don't worry baby. He is just a bit cranky. By the way, nice job getting him to buy you tampons." And with that we both started laughing.

Later that night Shane called up and apologized for acting the way he did. I forgave him and we stayed on the phone for a bit longer.

We were kind of acting like friends. It was nice. But time was up. Shane was now back to being out of my life. Not that I minded. I got the exact closure I wished for. I did not want a dad and he did not want a daughter.

It was not until a few weeks later that I learned I did have a bigger impact on his life than just being the cause of one embarrassing report.

* * *

**So i hoped you all liked it. I normally stay in Sophia's pov but i added Shane in as well. How did you like it? Feel free to leave me a review. They make my day and really do help me to write faster. **

**Thankyou so much to all the wonderful reveiwers :) i love u guys 3**

**And i am very sorry it took me so long to update this. I told myself i was not going to do this chapter until my new story was ready to post and i got like 3/4 of the way through the first chapter and everything is saved on my laptop which cannot be used right now so i updated this instead.**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**PS. review to help me feel better :) i have been sick since christmas eve :/**

**PPS. dont forget to review and tell me what your fav part of the chapter and guess what will happen next :)**


End file.
